


Feminine Vegetable

by Pomme_Granite



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Digital Art, Fanart, Fem!Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Granite/pseuds/Pomme_Granite
Summary: Just testing out the html format for whenever I want to share fan art.





	Feminine Vegetable

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rough drawing I did while I was writing Onyx Eyes. It was pretty hard to get Fem Vegeta to look right and I think it was because of the hairdo. :T

[](https://imgur.com/MuPkAIu)


End file.
